TAG!
by ForeverV
Summary: Nilly. 11 little drabbles. I got tagged for the game. NickxLilly


**I GOT TAGGED! by Jordan. :) haha so yeah, this was fun.**

**this is NILLY! weeee!**

**i'm surprised theres only one spanish song, i love my spanish music, but it only came up once.**

**OMG WANNA KNOW WHAT'S IRONIC?**

**i have a story, shuffle, and so then yeah this is a lot like that. :)**

**have fun!**

**oh, and i tag ...**

_1. xLovexStonedxl3 (because you're my tbff :)_

_2. Parakeet17 (because you're awesome and you always leave awesome reviews.)_

_3. TiedTogetherWithASmile (because you're penname is awesome and you're on my fave authors list ;)_

_4. moosecoo9 (because i was debating whether to tag you back or not, now you know what i decided :)_

_5. xA Living Nightmarex (because you were the first person to ever review my first HM oneshot, haha i just looked :)_

**Disclaimer: i don't own ... -sniff- anything.**

**--**

**1. Inalcanzable**

**RBD - Empezar Desde Cero**

I wish I could tell you how I feel, and that I want you here.

I want to know you love me, a simple smile or a small gesture will do.

"You're unreachable you know that?" you said one day, a long time ago.

I smiled, I remember.

But now, the tables have turned.

You're more unreachable than a star. You're like a fire that won't burn.

I wish I could tell you that I love you, more than you know, more than anyone can.

Can't you just tell that you're unreachable? And I wanna reach you, so bad.

Nick, I need you. I'm not unreachable, you are.

But I love you, more than you know, more than anyone can.

**2. When It All Falls Apart**

**The Veronicas - The Secret Life Of The Veronicas**

I woke up, the hangover was evident.

I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, but I can't take it back.

I'm sorry I let you go, but you're long gone.

It all fell apart in my lap, and nobody can fix it.

I drank my life away, my real friends are gone.

The immature brats I hang out with are just temporary.

Why can't everything be easier?

Why'd you have to leave?

Why did it all fall apart?

Why do I love you?

And now that it all fell apart, I can't turn to you.

Please tell me what do you do when it all falls apart?

**3. Stay**

**Sugarland - Enjoy The Ride**

The clock is ticking, you're here but not for long.

The phone rings, and I always hope it's someone else, not her.

When she calls you pick up and leave, I'm only the other woman, nothing else.

I wait for you everyday, with my heart on my sleeve.

Can't you just stay?

Don't I give you what you need?

"I'm sorry." you repeat like a broken record as you walk out the door

"Someday I'll be with you forever." You say in my ear as we lay there together.

I don't think it's the truth, but you're so good at lying.

I don't wanna be lonely anymore. But I want to be with you.

I won't be able to take it much longer, so decide.

I give it my all, and it's all just a waste, because she gets the best of you.

I sit on the sidelines waiting for a moment we can be together.

So it's me or her. Decide now.

**4. Wannabe**

**Spice Girls - SpiceWorld**

Chicks before Dicks. That's the rule.

I can't ditch my best friend for you, so think twice before asking too much of me.

Friendship never ends, so don't try to destroy it.

We might happen, we might not.

So please, don't get ahead of yourself.

You wanna get with me? You gotta listen carefully.

It's LT. Get it? Got it? Good.

**5. Breaking Free**

**Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens - High School Musical**

You hold my hand, as we walk on the moonlit sidewalk.

I believe in you, I believe in us.

There are no limits or barriers.

It's just us, if they don't like it, too bad.

What we have is special, like a wave the ocean just can't control.

You make me soar to the brightest star in the sky.

We have what the whole world wants.

I love you, you love me.

It's true.

I don't care what they say, we'll break free from the labels and the comments.

We'll be all that we can be.

You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are.

**6. There's Us**

**Alexz Johnson - Instant Star**

I look at you and smile. I could tell you're running some song lyrics in your head.

You have that look, that concentrated, determined look on. You look really cute.

But I bite my lip as I think about how maybe; we may or may not make it.

I think about how some love is not really love at all.

I look away as you say "We'll never change."

But I think about it, and we're us, that'll never change.

**7. No Air**

**Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown – Jordin Sparks.**

I can't feel the air come to my lungs.

My heart feels cold and frozen.

I miss you, more than you could ever know.

I still can't breathe, but I'm surviving, because I have to wait, for you.

Please come home now, I need you here.

Please, please, I need you.

It's just getting so hard to breathe, to live, without you.

**8. Yesterday**

**Leona Lewis (Spirit)**

I really just cannot believe you're gone.

I miss you so much, you should know.

I can't wait until your stupid tour is over.

You've left so many times.

But you know, no matter what happens.

They can never take yesterday.

**9. Nobody's Home**

**Avril Lavigne (Under My Skin)**

You really need to stop, I can't take it.

It hurts to look at you.

You used to be so alive.

Now you're all over the place, shattered.

He never deserved you, you know.

I'm going to help you; I'll dry your eyes.

I'll find you if your lost.

You'll always have me.

**10. Little Miss Obsessive**

**Ashlee Simpson (Bittersweet World)**

No, this can't happen.

We're not over. I'm not over you.

We cannot be over.

I don't care what you call me.

Possessive, obsessive, I don't care.

You're far behind my standards, but its okay.

I'm not desperate. I just need you.

We need a happy ending, even if we pretend.

You care, tell me that you care.

Because we're not over, I don't care what you say.

We are not over.

**11. Australia**

**Jonas Brothers (Jonas Brothers)**

Miley never listened; she was just such a mistake.

Everyone saw right through her except for me.

But you? You're perfect.

You're my dream girl.

Even if you aren't from Australia, it's okay.

I won't tell if you don't.

Let's runaway.

Maybe our wedding could be in Australia.

--

**haha, sorry there's 11 but exactly when i got to number 10, the one after was JB and i just had to :)**

**review porfavor!**

**lovex3**

**ForeverV**


End file.
